Amaimon's New Toy
by KadieBella
Summary: Amaimon has his eyes on a new 'toy' that he thinks will be fun to play with. What happens when she accidentally leaves her window open at night? First lemon! I'm quite proud of it! Rated M for sex and some language. Read at your own risk...
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration for this from a yaoi Amaimon fic that a friend of mine emailed me. I don't know if it's on this site but if it is, I'm sorry it's so similar! This was mostly an experiment for me since I've never read a hetero Amaimon lemon but I'm rather happy with the results! ENJOY!**

I opened my window, feeling the perfect breeze flow through the opening from the sweet night. I sat on the window sill, bringing my knees up to my chest, soaking in the after storm air. This was one of my favorite parts of rain; the smell afterwards. I sighed and slid back into my room, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I looked out the window one more time before laying down in my soft bed.

Right before I could get to sleep, I realized I had forgotten to close the window. I silently face palmed and got up to close it. I flicked on my dim lamp and was shocked to find a green haired, lazy eyed man perched on the window sill in front of me. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked, surprisingly calm. "I am Amaimon. I saw you earlier today and thought you'd be fun to play with." he said hopping down and walking towards me. My eyes darkened and I shoved him against the wall, pressing my arm against his throat to hold him there. "I don't know who the hell you think you are _Amaimon_, but I'm no 'plaything' so you can get your ass outta here." I growled menacingly.

"Ah! I see I was right! You will be fun to play with." he said as I felt something rubbing against my leg. I looked down to see a tail. His tail. "Holy shit! You have a Mother fucking tail!" I yelped. "Heheh! Such dirty words from such a cute girl! Excellent!" he said lowly staring me down with heated eyes. "I-I'm not... Cute... I- ummm." I said, flustered by his gaze. It began to wrap around my thigh and I grabbed it, panicking. "Mmm, that feels good kitten." he moaned. "I'm no kitten!" I insisted, dropping his tail like it had combusted. "Oh! I see then, you're a tiger." he said, pushing me back with ease until I fell back onto the bed. I scrambled back until my back met the wall and he hovered over top of me. I whimpered before he kissed me softly.

His breath was sweet like candy and his lips surprisingly soft as they moved against mine. I felt myself welcoming him in with open arms... And open legs for that matter. The sudden idea of this man taking me infiltrated my mind and would not leave for anything. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I felt his tail trailing up my shirt. The furry end ran across my breast and I couldn't help but giggle. He rubbed my core through my clothes making me wet in the process. Teasingly, slowly, he pulled off my shorts and slid his finger over my dripping heat.

He then nibbled my ear lightly and whispered to me. "Do you want me to lick you darling?" he asked. "Yes! Oh god, yes!" I said desperately. "Beg." he demanded. "Please?" I asked and he shook his head. "Not enough dear." "Please amaimon, I want you to lick me!" I said breathlessly and he shook his head again, smirking. "More." he stated, pressing my clit. "Oh god! Amaimon! Please, please lick me! I want you to lick my pussy. I'm so wet for you. I need you to lick me!" I moaned. "Good girl." he purred and slid down my body. He ran his tongue along my entrance and I moved my hips forward, silently begging for penetration. He pushed me down, holding me completely still with one hand as he slowly teased me with his slick tongue.

"Before this progresses much further..." he said looking into my eyes with his now burning ones. "What's your name, girl?" he asked lowly. "Alix." I answered breathily, ready for him to touch me again. He smirked before delving his tongue into me. I covered my mouth to keep from moaning. My neighbors wouldn't be too happy if I woke them up now would they? He stared into my eyes as he ate me out, pushing me closer to the edge by the second. Just as I felt myself about to cum, he stopped. Slipping his tongue out of me, he smirked at my flustered expression. "We don't need you to cum just yet, Alix." he said stroking my cheek gently. I leaned into his touch as he pulled my shirt the rest of the way off, my breasts bouncing free. He took one into his mouth and massaged the other slowly as I arched into him. His tail tickled my face and I had a sudden idea. I gently gripped his tail and stroked it. To my surprise he froze and grunted in approval before continuing his work on my chest.

He switched places on my breasts as I kept stroking his soft tail. Not long after I noticed his hard erection pressed against my thigh and I smirked, pressing against it. He groaned and pinned my legs to the bed before sitting up and sliding his shirt off. I ran my hands up his toned chest and back down to the waistband of his pants, tugging slightly. He stared down at me, silently telling me to go on. I took in a shaky breath, knowing there was no going back after this, and pulled them down.

His erection stood proudly and I blushed crimson at the sight of it. It was big. Too big. "It's not gonna fit." I muttered. "What was that?" he asked, seductively whispering in my ear. "I-it's too big for me." I squeaked, embarrassed. "Don't worry about that part. I'll be sure to satisfy us both kitten." he said and I nodded. He laid me down on my back and slid between my legs, positioning himself at my entrance, staring into my eyes as he pushed himself in. Bit by bit he entered me, stretching my insides around his shaft. I squeezed my eyes shut, grabbing his hand and holding it tight as I whimpered quietly. He kissed my neck softly and sensually, sending shivers up my spine, distracting me from the pain. He stopped once he was in and waited for me to adjust.

Not even a minute later, I felt him twitch inside of me and I gasped, a shock of pleasure running through my body. "Please- hah-please move." I whispered, panting. He slowly pulled out to the tip and slammed back into me. I threw my head back and moaned, our fingers still laced together beside my head. His warm lips captured my own as he set a steady pace, pounding deeper into me with every thrust. "So good." I whispered against his lips, his tail brushing a few stray hairs from my face. I giggled at the sensation and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper and deeper. He broke our kiss, stopping completely as I looked at him in confusion. He just flashed a sexy smirk and lifted my legs over his shoulders before continuing to slam into me. I moaned at the new position as he pinned my hands to the bed, licking my breasts skillfully.

"So flexible." he whispered huskily in my ear. "Oh! Amaimon!" I moaned softly, my head rolling back on the pillow. He stopped again, causing me to whimper in protest, and changed our position to doggy style, slowly starting up our rhythm again. He brushed the hair off my neck, kissing and sucking the flesh he had revealed, as his hands roamed my body. My breathing quickened with his thrusts until I was panting roughly and brokenly. He slowed down a bit, teasing me as I tried to hold back the sounds begging to escape my throat. He started pounding my g-spot and I bit into my pillow to muffle my screams. He took a handful of my hair and gently pulled my head back, nipping my cheek lightly. "Don't hold back. Scream for me, my darling Alix." he breathed in my ear, nibbling softly.

I let out a strained moan and he chuckled. "Almost." he said, slamming his cock into my g-spot even harder. "Ah! Amaimon!" I nearly yelled. He kissed my temple and grinned. "That's my kitten." he growled, continuing to pound me hard. He suddenly stopped again and I groaned in frustration. "Don't worry love, we'll keep going. I just want you to ride me now." he said smoothly as he rolled off of me and onto his back, somehow pulling me on top of him at the same time. I looked down in shock, I'd only done it two times before tonight (none had been as great as him) and I wasn't 100% sure what to do to make it good. With my hands on his chest to support me, I slowly went down on him. He placed his hands on my hips and guided me up and down, showing me what to do. Once I had our sweet rhythm going, I had another idea. I started out slow and deep then fast and shallow, and apparently he liked it.

He let his head fall back with his eyes closed, his eyebrows slightly scrunched together in pleasure as he bit his lip. I caressed his face gently to memorize his features, and simply just to feel him. When my fingertips reached the corner of his mouth the smiled and licked them, opening his eyes to look at me. He ran his hands up and down my sides, feeling my soft skin as I bounced on top of him. "Am I gonna get to cum this time?" I asked breathlessly and he nodded, seeming to be too lost in pleasure to care if we did now or later. I ground him into my g-spot, moaning at the sensations running through me. He groaned at my teasing and grabbed my hips, drilling into me as hard as he could, sitting up and pulling me to him as we moaned together.

My head fell back, exposing my neck to him. He took that chance to attack my throat with licks, nips, and soft kisses. His thrusting became erratic and rough and I knew we were close to our climaxes. With a few final, hard thrusts, we came together. I threw my head back and screamed as he growled lowly. "Amaimon. Oh god, Amaimon, that was fucking amazing." I rasped, crushing our lips together in a slow kiss. He held me tighter, my breasts pressed against his chest. "Did I satisfy you kitten?" he asked after breaking the kiss. "To infinity and fucking beyond." I said kissing him again, this time softer, and more passionate. "I may just come back tomorrow for round two." he said, assuring me I'd see him again. "Good, that was the best I've had." I said, smiling playfully. He smirked and slowly pulled out of me, leaving me feeling a bit empty. He laid down with me and I soon fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I was alone, fully clothed, and my window was closed and locked. I almost thought it was a dream until I noticed the low ache between my legs and the bites and faint bruises on my body. I smirked to myself, reveling in the memory of the man from the night before.

After my shower I noticed a small piece of paper on my bedside table. I picked it up and read it.

_Alix, _

_I'll be back tonight for more. _

_I thought we could try a few_

_toys ;)_

_~Amaimon_

__I smiled to myself. I haven't even left for work yet and I already can't wait to get home.

This should be fun.

**A.N.**

**So I was thinking of making a second part for this or possibly making it into a series of Amaimon sexy time! **

**Tell me what you all think! **

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated! **

**And thank you for reading! **


	2. Notice!

Hello, all! I just wanted to apologize for not updating this yet and I do have a reason! (kind of)

I can't write it.

The more I think about it, the less inspiration I have.

But fear not, my dearest reader! I've decided to rewrite it in a way I can continue easier.

Also, I plan on making it generally better than what I have now.

I'm going to leave this one posted because of all the love it's gotten, and I will not change the name.

(I'll probably just tag "revised" onto the end or something.)

So, if you enjoyed this I would recommend keeping an eye out for the new version!

Lastly, I would like to thank you all for taking time to read my work.

It simply brings a smile to my face to know that people enjoy something I created so much. I really wish I was able to continue from here but it just isn't flowing right.

(I never expected to get as much feedback as I did)

**TL;DR?**

**I'm going to rewrite ****_Anaimon's New Toy_**** in a way that I can easily continue. **

**The title will not change and this version will stay posted.**

****Again, I'm really sorry for this! I'm just doing what I feel I _must_ as a writer!

I hope to see you soon!


End file.
